


Love Me Again

by Babettefanfic51



Series: Stolen Moments [4]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Justice League (2017), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reunion Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: This ‘one shot’ is strictly fluff and takes place after Justice League.  Lois and Clark rejoice in the fact that Clark is alive, which also includes a certain engagement ring.  I hope you enjoy it.  It’s been six months since I’ve written anything, not that I haven’t wanted to, but I’m working full-time again!!  Enjoy and please comment.





	Love Me Again

 

_Love Me Again_

_A few days later, the Kent farm:_

Lois woke up suddenly and reached for him, but he wasn’t there.  “Clark!?”  No answer.  Her heart pounded with dread.  _It wasn’t a dream.  It was real.  He came back, didn’t he?_   She sat up and slipped on a robe, then realized it wasn’t a dream.  Her body told her the truth.  Sighing, she headed downstairs.

“Good Morning, Martha.” She came into the kitchen and greeted her future mother-in-law.  “Something smells good.”  Lois giggled and grabbed a slice of bacon.  “Yummy.”

Martha chuckled.  “I guess you’re hungry?” She quirked a knowing smile.

Lois had the good grace to blush.  “I suppose we’ve been a little… enthusiastic around here these past few days.”

She smiled. “I’m just so happy for you both.” Her eyes watered.

“None of that,” Lois said and gave her hug.  “I just keep thinking of the past few months and. " She couldn’t finish.

Martha touched her cheek.  “I know sweetie.  It’s been hard for both of us.”

Lois tried to lighten the mood before they both started crying happy tears.  “So, where is he?”

“Oh, he’s out in the barn doing chores, keeping busy,” Martha replied.

Lois sighed and walked over to the back door.  “I suppose we should leave soon and head back to our lives in Metropolis.”

“So soon, but do you think he’s ready for all of that, I mean, does he still have a job?”

“I have no idea.  As far as anyone knows, he’s still dead,” Lois thoughtfully replied.

“Oh, I see,” Martha said worried about them.

“We’ll work something out, but right now, I need to see him,” Lois said and headed to the barn.

Martha watched her leave, then she had a thought that could change all their lives, and not in a good way.

“Clark, are you in here?” She called to her fiancée, but she didn’t see him.

“I’m up here!” Clark called back. 

“Don’t move!” She climbed up the ladder to reach him.

“Hey, watch your step.” He helped her reach the top, then she flew into his arms.  Clark sensed something.  “Aren’t you cold?  You’re shivering.  Come here.”  He pulled her close under his chin.  “Are you Okay?”

“Me?  I’m not the one who returned from the dead.”

He hugged her closer and breathed her in, just like the other day.  “You smell good.”

She pulled away.  “I can’t believe I said that.”

“Well, I guess we were both a little thrown by seeing each other again.”  He touched her cheek.  “I still can’t believe it.”

“Me neither, but there is one way to convince me that it’s true, I mean,” she said and blushed again, then touched his chest just above the buttons on his plaid shirt.

“I thought I was insatiable,” he teased.

“I just need you so much.  I thought,” she started, then her eyes watered.

“It’s true, Lo, I’m really here and… we’re engaged.” He smiled the smile she remembered.

“Yes, we are,” she said through tears of joy.

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, then with more passion.  Minutes, later, they lay together, naked, on blankets and pillows, which came out of nowhere.

“It’s like you knew I would come,” she teased.

“I know you, and the thing is, I feel the same way.” 

Then they kissed repeatedly, enjoying their closeness.  He kissed the tears from her cheek.  “No more tears,” he said and kissed her cheeks, her lips, her forehead and her nose.  “There, I just wish.”

“What, what do we wish?”

“That we could run away and get married, just you and me.”

“Well, that is a lovely thought.”

“Let’s do it.  We can get married in a few days; a license should be easy here in Kansas.”

She leaned up on her elbow.  “You’ve actually thought about this?”

He shrugged.  “Well, yeah, when I bought the ring, the first thing I thought was no long engagement, or fancy wedding, just you and me and the justice of the peace.”

“But don’t we need at least two people to stand up with us?”

“Mom and maybe Bruce?”

“Bruce, really?”

“Yeah, we’ve mended our fences and we’re speaking, plus he did get the farm back for my Mom.”

“That’s a good start, at least,” she said with a straight face.

“We can talk about it later, but promise me that you’ll think about it?”

“Of course, I will, now, where were we?”

“Right here,” he replied and then he kissed again, and the true depth of their feelings began.  He kissed her lips, her throat, and then the valley between her breasts.  Tenderness fell into true passion as his tongue teased and she responded with urgency that fueled their desire.

Lois’ hands would not be still.  She loved touching him, his chest, long arms and his strong throat.  “Oh, Clark, please,” she begged for more of him.

Again, he found her lips, as his fingers teased the fullness of her breasts, first one and then the other.  Her back arched asking for more and he happily obliged.  He needed to touch her with the full length of his body as he pressed kisses to her hips, thighs and then to the heart of her need.

Her fingers moved over his head, encouraging him.  She felt his hunger as he thundered throughout her body, then she arched her back with a soft cry as he rose above her, parting her thighs, sinking deep without her lush body, forever needing this like the sun and water.

Then he began to move, his blood pounded in his head like a drumbeat of love.  Her fingers drove into his back with a strength that didn’t startle him, but pleased him beyond measure.  And then his climax tore throughout his body and mind. 

He collapsed on top of her, as kisses rained over his face and neck, soothing his soul and giving him life.  He rolled to his back, taking her with him, as he covered their headed bodies with a blanket.

Moments later, their breathing returned to normal.  “Are you Okay?” He always asked her that.

“I’m fine, wonderful actually.”  A moment of silence, then, “Let’s get married.”

He chuckled.  “Now?”

“Soon, very soon,” Lois didn’t need to think about it.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

~o~o~

Meanwhile, in the farmhouse, Martha was too stunned to speak.  “What did you say?”

“I said, I know,” Perry repeated his answer about her son being Superman.

“But how did you know?”

“Oh, I’ve watched them for years, those two, but I have to say that the glasses didn’t work.”

Martha smiled.  “Well, I asked him about that, but he was sure no one would notice because he’s so laid back and quiet.”

“It did for a while, but little things refused to be ignored, but the night that Lois left to be with Superman endangering her life, well, everything fell into place.  Not to mention it, but they both died on the same day.”  He paused to move beyond that painful topic.  “How are they?”

“They are engaged, and I guess they’re planning a wedding as soon as possible.”

“I wouldn’t mind an invitation, just saying,” he said and let that hang.

“I can’t speak for them, but I’ll ask them.”

“Thanks, Martha.  I’ll talk to you soon.  Bye now.”

“No, thank you, Perry.  Goodbye.”

Moments later, Lois and Clark walked in and he heard a little of the conversation.  “You just talked to Perry?”

“Yes, and you still have a job at the Planet,” she replied.

“But how is that possible?” Lois asked.

“He knows.”

“What?” Lois and Clark spoke at the same time.

“Yep, he does.” Martha smiled at the looks on their faces.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other.  “Well, this changes everything.”

“I suppose it does,” Clark said unenthusiastically.

“What is it son?” Martha asked.

He ran his fingers through his hair.  “I often wondered why he pushed me so hard and treated me like a nobody and I don’t know.”

“Clark, he treats everyone like that,” Lois said.

“No, I think he may have known all along,” he thoughtfully said.

Lois thought about that.  “Really?  You may be right.”

“And he never said a word?” Martha asked, surprised to hear this.

“Nope, not one word,” Lois said.  She glanced at her fiancée.  “Clark, if you’re worried that he may be even harder on you when you get back, you’re probably right.  It’s not in him to let his staff slide and not take their jobs seriously.  It’s his way of encouragement and to keep you on your toes.”

He chuckled.  “I’m ready to get back to work.”

“Great, but there’s one thing we need to do first,” Lois said her meaning clear.

“Speaking of that, Mom, Lois and I want a small wedding possibly at City Hall with a Justice of the Peace.”

“Really?” She paused.  “I suppose I can’t fault you for that, especially after everything you’re been through.”

“Thanks, Mom, for understanding.  We want you there and I thought I would ask Bruce to be there too.”

“Oh, Bruce Wayne?  That’s a surprise.  He did try to kill you.”

“That’s over Mom,” he said, meaning it.

“Alright, if you say so,” Martha said then returned to the kitchen.  “Please eat something.  You two need to keep up your strength.  Love won't feed you.”

They glanced at each other with knowing smiles.  “Oh, I think it will.” Lois leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

~o~o~

_Three days later, back at the farm:_

Lois and Clark are now married, husband and wife, in it for the long haul.  Bruce didn’t hesitate and accepted Clark’s invitation to the wedding, not actually as a best man, but as a witness to their wedding.

Now, back at the farm, they all stood in the living room, and Bruce wanted to make a toast.

“You don’t have to,” Clark said.

“But I want to; I do owe you that much and more for everything you did for the team.  I never thanked you.  Thank you, Clark.”

“It was my pleasure,” he said.

"Raise your glasses.  Here’s to Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent.  You two have been through a lot these past few years, but here you are back home and together just as it should be.  Congratulations on your marriage and I wish you all the happiness in the world.  Here, here!”

“Thank you, Bruce,” Lois said.

After taking a sip, Martha spoke up.  “I have dinner prepared and we can eat and talk about… other things.”

“That sounds strange.  What other things?” Clark asked as he helped his bride to her seat at the table.

“Oh, nothing, but your boss knowing the truth can’t help but cause a few problems,” Martha said, still worried.

“I’ve thought about that, and I don’t think it will be a problem, but as I said Perry will have an adjustment and whether he returns to treating you like a stranger or an actual journalist, well, that remains to be seen,” Lois said.

He sighed. “I’m not going to worry about it.  Perry is Perry, and no matter how he treats me, I’ll handle it,” Clark said, but inside he was still worried.

“That’s the best attitude, Clark,” Bruce said.

“I agree,” Lois said.

“Let’s say grace,” Martha said.  After the brief prayer, they began their meal.   Martha watched her son, and he wasn’t fooling her.  He was worried about his new problem.

After dinner, Bruce said his goodbyes.  He kissed Lois’ cheek and shook hands with Clark.  He promised to keep him informed about the team and their future.

“I’ll look forward to it; thanks, Bruce… for everything,” Clark escorted him out.

Lois then helped Martha clear the dishes.  “I know you’re worried about Clark returning to the office.”

“Yeah, it won’t be easy.  How do I answer everyone’s questions about him?  I need to come up with the right thing to say,” Lois said.

“Just tell them that he disappeared and now he’s back.  That’s it.”

She shook her head.  “It won’t be that simple.”

“It will have to do for now.  It truly isn’t anyone’s business how or why he disappeared.”

“That’s true,” she thoughtfully said. 

Clark came back inside and helped them with the remaining dishes, but the ladies were quiet. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“We were just discussing your return to the Planet and how we’re going to handle it,” Lois replied.

“Oh, that, well, if anyone asks, just say that I needed to get away for a while, clear my head, rethink my career and my future here at the Planet.  That should satisfy them.”

“I suppose that could work,” Lois said unenthusiastic.

“Look, don’t overthink it, because the truth is too fantastic and incredible to believe,” he said.

“Okay, you’re probably right.”

“Alright, you two, have you thought about a honeymoon, at least for a few days?” Martha asked.

“Are you trying to get rid of us?” Lois asked and smiled at the look on her face.

“Well, you need the privacy, without me underfoot, so go away for a few days.  You deserve it.”

“That we do,” Lois agreed.

“Okay, pack your bags and we’ll head south,” he said.

“South?” Lois asked thrilled for some warm weather.

“Warm and sunny,” he said.

“I can’t wait,” Lois said.

~o~o~

After their brief but wonderful honeymoon, they headed back to Metropolis and their jobs.  They walked into the bullpen, but little did they know that Perry had called an early morning meeting and explained that Clark would be returning to his job, after a short sabbatical, and to leave it at that… no questions.

"But wasn't he dead?" Jenny asked, then she thought of Perry's top secret undercover project that only her, her boss, and Clark were involved. She hadn't realized how serious it was until now.

“Jenny, what did I just say?” Perry asked, ending the discussion.

“Sorry,” she said.

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the bullpen.  They’re back. Everyone left the meeting and greeted them with handshakes and welcome back to Metropolis.  No one asked questions, but the fact that they were married was all anyone could talk about.

Perry watched them from a distance and both Lois and Clark caught his look.  They glanced at each other.

Perry came forward and shook their hands.  “Welcome back, you two. And congratulations on your marriage.”

“Thanks, Perry, it’s good to be back,” Lois said.

“Yeah, Thanks, Perry.”

“Alright, get to work.  Staff meeting in an hour.”

“We’ll be there,” they spoke at the same time.

Perry shook his head and left them alone.  They both breathed a sigh of relief. 

Clark stood at his desk and took a deep breath and took a seat.  Lois watched him from a few minutes.  Sensing his wife’s eyes on him, he turned and they both hid a grin.

Back to work.

_The end!?_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration:   _Un-break My Heart,_ Toni Braxton

A/N:  I’m so happy for them.   Perry knowing the truth was a stretch, but it may be true. I hope you enjoyed it. I’m not saying I’m back, but it felt so good to write something; anything. Please tell me your thoughts and/or leave a kudo or favorite.  I would greatly appreciate it.  Thank you so much.

 


End file.
